Like Clockwork
by burnout22
Summary: Alright so: Alexis Bennett is an American sixteen-year-old girl living with her twenty-four-year-old brother, Henry, and his two roommates, Jackson and Connor. They run a gang in lower east side Elstree. Alexis' best friend Aubrey has been dating Pete, a member of the DeLarge gang for a month. When she invites Alexis on their one month-aversary. What will happen? Full summary insid


A/N: Alright this is my first Fanfic. Soo here's the summary:

Summery:

Alexis Bennet, a sixteen year old american, is living withher twenty-six year-old brother Henry and his two roommates. Her bestfriend Aubrey has been dating Pete for a month. When Aubrey invites Alexis on their "one month-aversery" what will happen? Some movie events out of order.

Now without further ado or useless babbling I present 'Like Clockwork':

"You do realize the next time you let my six-foot tall, two hundred fifty-seven pound brother get drunk, I'm not helping you lug him home," I said. Jackson snorted.

"Yeah right, little sister. We both know that you'd help anyway," he returned. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was right. He had my brother's right arm over his shoulders, and I had his left. We were trying to get him home.

Home being the apartment I share with my brother and his roommate, Jackson Cavanaugh. I just hoped that we could get home before my brother, Henry, started retching. No such luck.

He first tossed his cookies a few yards from our house. He got closer than I would have thought. We came under this bridge like thing and he went off to the side.

At the other end of the tunnel was another drunk guy, this one definitely older than my brother. He started singing at the top of his lungs, the vibrations of the tunnel making it louder.

As soon as my brother stopped vomiting Jackson and I helped him up. We were about to proceed again when I heard sarcastic clapping from the other end of the tunnel. I looked up and saw there were four guys at the end of the tunnel. The DeLarge gang.

They proceeded to beat him senseless. I sighed and walked past, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy.

*Time skip*

When we got to the apartment we found Connor Jeffreys, my brothers other friend. They were no better than DeLarges' gang. In fact when I first moved in with him my brother was the first one to take me to Korova. Go figure. I sighed, knowing that my brother would have a hangover the next morning.

Jackson and I laid my brother on the couch while I went to my room. I opened the door and walked in, then locked myself in for the night. I grinned when I saw Ginger, my pet alligator. She was the one thing I brought here. The one thing I brought from my hometown in Florida. Ginger was getting big, I hoped Henry wouldn't make me give her up, because I don't think I could.

My phone rang. When I answered it, it was Aubrey, my best friend.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Guess what day tomorrow is!" She said

I purposefully guessed wrong.

"AIDS awareness day?" I joked.

"Oh, I hate when you do that! No, it's me and Petie's one month-aversery!" She shouted. Ahh, young Pete. I had met him and his friends two weeks ago. I found Alex unnerving, I thought of George as weird and overbearing at times, and I just didn't like Dim mostly becouse I was a big friend of having, how you say, an intelligent conversation.

"Pete and I," I corrected, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. Well Petie's bringing his friends sooo I thought it would only be fair to bring you! What do you say?" she asked.

"Alright," I sighed. "But I'm bringing the cane."

"Do _not_ bring that weird cane thingy! I mean it Alexis don't you dare!"

I was of course referring to the ebony white cane I had ordered a week ago. It had a button on one end, and when you pressed it it sent 10,000 volts of electricity out the other end. Needless to say it was my new favourite toy. I was totally bringing it.

A/N: Well like I said, my first Fanfic so, keep that in mind. If say five people review I will update. The R&R button is present for your clicking pleasure, so please, pleasure it. See yals later.

-Burnout 22


End file.
